Five Nightmares From The Past (fnaf) (polished)
by Tc the writer
Summary: Polished up version. A remastered version will be made in the future, so I may get to do what I really wanted to do. I focused on to much structure, instead of emotion and character development. (Cover image is not mine. I cannont find the maker but ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE MAKER. I used the cover image for the aesthetics.)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I want to give you guys some info. I got a different style of writing from others. Please do forgive me, but I'm telling you that you'll enjoy this story. I worked very hard on it and all I ask is for some attention on this story. Call me desperate, but I love to hear from people as everyone else does. Reminder: Don't forget to fav. like, review, and follow.**

* * *

**Five Nightmares From The Past**

**Prologue**

-The Story begins in 1983, with a family of a Mother, Father and daughter. While The Father was working the Mother took her child to Fredbear's family diner, the two loved this place; Both showed up every other day of the week. The child loved how the animal band would sing, walk off stage and even interact with her. But all that ended once a man arrived and took the child when her Mother wasn't looking.

-By the time her Mother realized, it was too late. The Mother looked everywhere for her daughter until finding her with five other children slaughtered into the suits. The door shuts behind her, appearing a man in purple with his hand across the door. The man smiled devilishly as he stared her in the eyes, he walked towards her; pulling out a knife. He took her and brutally stitched her into the puppet.

-The man used their human nervous systems for the animatronics, but what he didn't realize was that the woman had possessed her new body.

-The Father arrives home, his family was nowhere to be found in the house. He walked to the refrigerator, opening the door, he pulled out a beer. As he closed it, he opened his can. He took a sip. As he lowered the can he found a sticky note attached to the refrigerator door.

-Sticky Note: "Honey we're at Fredbear's family diner. We'll be home soon! :D." (The note had a smile drawn to it.)

-The Father smiled as he sat down into his chair. He grabbed the remote, turning the T.V. on. The Father took another sip of his beer and changed the T.V to the news. The news cast was at Fredbear's diner and there were reports of 4 missing children. The Father threw his beer at the wall and rushed to his car. He hopped in, slamming the door behind him and drove to Fredbear's.

-When he arrived to Fredbear's diner, he ran through the crowd and found a way to sneak through the police line. He looked through the whole restaurant but there was no trace of his wife or daughter. He couldn't find them anywhere in the suspects line. The police eventually captured him after realizing he sneaked inside.

-From that day on Fredbear's Family Diner stayed open, until the discovery of the bodies. Four years later a new company bought the rights to Fredbear's Diner. The Puppet awoke and transferred the souls into the new animatronics.

-The Father grieved for the two years and when he hears of the new pizzeria, he went there to apply for a job.

-He ended up with the Night shift.

* * *

**Author's Note: Welcome to the 1st chp. or prologue. Due to fanfic. not allowing us to have control of numbering the chps. ourselves, it's considered chp.1. To those who don't know the back story of this fanfic. I based it off the game (FNAF) Five night's at Freddy's. All of this is a unoffical "canon" to the back story and hidden lores' of fnaf. What I mean by unofficial canon, is that this does make since with the story but it's not actually part of the story due to me not owning the fnaf franchise. That's Scott Cawthon who owns the game and back story. I just added a middle timeline between Fredbear's diner and the new pizzeria.**

**I know that a child possess's the puppet but I liked it better as an adult woman. No questions to asking who or what are the characters' names. They'll be revealed further in the story. Chp.2 will be posted soon :D.**

**Let me give a brief summary of the back story to fnaf. Their is a killer, who murder 6-11 kids. It's been confirmed 6 died as of** **right now, but it's believed that 5 more died in the sec. game. The sec. game is a prequel to the 1st. The sec. takes place in 1987, which is where my story is taking place. fnaf 1 will not be involved at all in this story. Fnaf 3 is a sequel to both games that takes place in 2015 or 2017, 30 years later. Idk which, it's never been confirmed. **


	2. Chapter 2

Five Nightmares From the past

Chp.2

The Father sat by a journal he kept after the incident and wrote, "_Since that unfaithful day, I never loved again; I never stop my weeping for the loss of my wife and child_. _I reported my wife and child missing, they found._ _My little girl in one of the suits. My wife, was never found. If I ever find the culprit, I'll be sure to make a personal greeting."_

**Night 1**

The new Night guard arrived at the Pizzeria and settled himself down into his office seat. _The phone rings._

The Night guard answered the phone, "Hello? Hello, Hello?"

The guard: "Hey boss."

Phone Guy: "Ah! There you are John. Well, welcome to your new summer job at Freddy Fazbear's pizza; alright let's get you started on your first night. Ok... You've got your tablet there, this will allow you to access the security cameras around the building and you got your flashlight for well you know… to see what you can't down the hall. That's all you'll really be needing… Oh and uuuhh, one more thing, just in case.. if.. the uhh.. **Ahem**. "Animatronics… move around the building… just.. stay put… ok. We have no idea why they move around or… know what they could do... if that's if, they.. see you.

John stutters, "Uhh… Wh-what do you mean ?

Phone guy: "It's believed they have some kind of free roaming mode at night. We came up with a theory, that's if the room gets to quiet… they uh.. tend to wander. They'll try to find where the people are, and that's where you are; your office."

Phone guy: "But! Don't worry, they'll just wander the building but just to be sure stay where you're at, and watch those cameras. Got it?"

John: "Got it ."

Scott Cawthon (phone guy) smiles, "Alright. Goodnight."

_Phone call ends._

John slouches into his chair and pick up the tablet; he activates it. "Huh… One A.M, five more hours to go."

John turned on the cameras, he switched around the footage until finding the main stage. He noticed one of the animatronics were missing, Toy Freddy.

John: "What the?"

John switched through the each camera until finding Toy Freddy in the arcade room with Balloon boy.

John thinks, "Wow. They do move... Ewww.." John covers his lower region, "I've got to use the restroom, dang it… My boss told me to stay here. I'll just have to run and get back here quickly."

John ran up the hall, turned to his right and ran into the mens' bathroom. Moments later, "Ahh. Much better."

John left the restroom drying his hands, John lifted his head (while continue to dry them) and spotted one of the animatronics hands within the (limited) light, he couldn't see which animatronic it was but assumed the animatronic was Toy Freddy. Two glowing white dots emerged from the un-see able face of the animatronic; it's eyes just stared into his soul.

Unknown Animatronic: "Dad?"

John walked back slowly; whispering, "What the?" John took off running down the hall into his office.

John: "What the hell was that!"

John picked up his tablet and checked the camera and the bathroom hall. John shined the camera light and didn't find anything or one; The animatronic had left. Clanking sounds came from the hall, John lowered his tablet and reached for his flashlight.

A Demonic Voice echoed through the room, "Don't touch your light. I was ordered to give you a warning, never come back or you'll die."

John thinks (nervously): "The robots.. shouldn't be able to say... something like that. That, that s-shouldn't be in their programming."

John hesitated to grab his flashlight but he did so anyways, he aimed for the hallway and found nothing there.

John shook his head and thought, "WHAT THE!?, What's going on here!? I know.. I know I heard something! Or someone... What am I saying? Get a hold of yourself John." John took a deep breath in, "It's all in my head; it's all in my head."

John checked the cameras finding nothing, and the animatronics were in there correct places. John lowered his tablet and noticed something to his left. A shadow figure of Toy Bonnie was in his room. The light above John shattered, "Ah!". The shattered pieces fell to his desk. John was breathing deeply, for the moment the room was quiet until hearing metal footsteps walking to the front of his desk.

John slowly reached for his flashlight. His hand shook every inch as he got closer.

"Aaaaahhhh!"

Cold metal hands grabbed around his arms, the hands slowly moved up to his shoulders.

John whispers, "Oh God, please no! Please no! Lord let me live, let me live..." (breathes deeply.) _**He-huh. He-huh.**_

When the hands reached his shoulders, a cold breeze blew across his face. **gulps** The animatronic's eyes opened, revealing glowing white eyes with no pupils. The animatronic opened his mouth, and his (white) teeth glowed just as bright as its eyes were.

Scream of a child crying in pain: "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHuuuuuhhh!" John broke free of the animatronic's grip, he threw his hands over his ears and the scream made the room feel like an earthquake to John; John blacks out.

Six A.M came 4 hours later. Scott pulled up to the pizzeria and unlocked the doors, he found everything looking alright. Scott walked onto the office, and found John "asleep".

Scott: "John! Hey John. Wake up!"

John jumps, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Scott: "Woah! Looks like somebody had one heck of a dream; by the way, good work! Nothing seems broken. Now then, how was your first night?"

**John had a flashback, remembering last night. The scream still echoed in his ear. "AAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhuuuuuuhhhh!"**

John shakes his head and shouts, "I QUIT!"

Scott: "W-why!?"

John: "I don't know what kind of job you expect your workers to work in but I'll make sure you'll be hearing from my lawyer!"

Scott stood staring at John (confused), wondering what he could have done to upset him. John left Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria the very mourning and drove home.

Scott hired a replacement for John the very day he quit. The next mourning the guard complained about the animatronics trying to get into his office, Scott figured out why John was mad and promoted the replacement to the day shift security.

**Author's Note: Alright, I know I know this was a bit slow and some parts were un-suspenseful, but I promise you that the next chps. will be and alot faster and more scenes. I need to tell you guys something, this is my sec. time writing a story. I've got another account but I'm not linking it. I want to also get somethings settled.**

**Alright, John. John is the Father character in the story and is the main character. I'm working on his character right now, he's a bit here and there; I know. John is just showing fear right now, with the main ingredient of his personality. The love he had for his loved ones, and still does.**

**I named Phone guy Scott Cawthon due to the game creator voice acting him in the video game. (Scott Cawthon is the creator and voice phone guy, and phone guy was never given an official name.)**

**Another thing, this is my 1st time working with humans. My 1st story was about animals not people.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own any of the fnaf characters except for John, the mother and daughter. **** (Ha, you thought I was going to reveal the names of the other two, didn't you? Didn't you? What do you mean NO! Yes you did! YES YOU DID! You know what, whatever. You'll just have to wait. :).)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chp.3

Before Night 2

John walked inside his house, throwing his keys at the wall, "RRRrraaahh!"

"What the hell! What kind of job is that! He made those animatronics do all those things, he had to."

John walked over to his phone, "Hey Mr. Byers."

Byers: "John! How's it going man?"

"Not good..."

Byers frowns, "I'm sorry John... The murders of eighty three still bothering you?"

"Not just that, I got a problem.

Byers: "What is it?"

" I want to sue Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria."

Byers: "John... Suing that place won't bring them back, or make you feel better."

"That's not it."

Byers: "John. I will not listen, call me back when you have a real problem."

John throws his phone, "Aaahhh!"

John stared at the ceiling of his house,"Why... why. What did I do to deserve this God. WHY! Huh.. What time is it? Eight a'clock. Yaawwhh! I'm going to bed."

John walked over to his fridge, pulling out a beer. "What's the freaking point... Might as well..." John chugged the whole bottle, after pulling the beer away from his mouth he passed out and fell into his bed.

**Dream**

A Puppet popped out of its music box, and stared at the camera to make sure there was no red light, "You."

"Yes?"

"Scare him into leaving and not coming back. Give him a taste of the trauma he will experience if he continues to come back, I don't want him harmed."

"It will be done."

Child's scream: **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHhhhhhhh!"**

**Nightmare ends.**

"AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

John tossed his sheets and jumped out of his bed. John put his hands over his face, "Oh my Gosh! What the heck! What the heck! W-what was...They were... the animatronics.. at the resturant, I saw them. All of them, the duck thing, the bear and that bunny; and- and a puppet thing." John walk down his stairs to the fridge, he stared at the beer. He grabbed the another bottle, but didn't chug it.

John sipped on the alcohol, thinking of his experience of last night and his dream; How both were connected, " A warning... a warning... a warning!"

**Night 2**

John was driving on the high way back to work. The light's flashed through his car as he stared at the golden road. He wondered, "Why did I take this job? Heh. I know exactly why. But why am I going back? Because of a dream and another... "dream"? I'm losing my mind."

John arrived at the pizzeria, it was almost 12 A.M, Scott was locking up the building; from a headlight pulling in Scott turned around noticed a car pulling in, he lifted his eyebrow; he walked over to the car and saw John coming out.

Scott: "Umm.. What.. what are you doing here? I thought you quit."

John knew he needed to get his old job back, so he made an excuse, " I'm sorry…. I-I need this job…. I don't have any other choice…."

Scott: "Ahem. Uh... Why should I let you… you know, have your old job back after what you said to me."

John, "The animatronics… that's what made me quit… Listen they were all over the place trying to get into my office."

Scott thinks, "He knows the animatronics are acting weird and we don't have the money to replace or repair them yet. If word got out…... maybe he won't sue….." Scott shouts, "Alright! Alright. You can have your um, your old Job… back."

"Thanks boss."

Scott: "But you're starting tonight."

"No problem."

Scott: "Listen, I need to tell you this though… Toy Bonnie he's uuuhh… acting a bit.. strange. If he acts up again… Go get him! Then run straight back to your office…"

John got curious; he raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean if he acts up again?"

Scott: "I don't know… He's been short circuiting. He… he walks up towards a wall and… Just throws himself against it. It's like… It's like he's trying to break himself."

"Alright.. Will do."

Scott: 'Oh yea, one more thing. We installed a wind up remotely music box over by the prize counter. Every so often.. switch to the video feed and wind it up. Ok?"

"Got it."

Scott ran for his car and screamed, "Don't let it out!"

John shouts back,"What do you mean?"

Scott didn't hear John as he got into the car, turned on his headlights and left. John opened the doors and walked inside, he looked through his keys and grabbed the the key that locked the building; he locked the doors up and walked towards his office.

Toy chica watched John leaving the show stage room.

John sat down in his chair, he thought: "That animatronic, which ever one it was. It sounded like it said _Dad._ That voice though... so... it sounds so familiar."

John whispers, "My little girl. Oh snap! The music box! Come on, come on! Turn on... Yes! Alright, alright... there it is."

John pressed his thumb against the sign that said, _"Press and Hold to Wind Music Box."_

John: "Oh thank God! I don't want to know what will happen if that thing stops winding." John thinks, "I should check up on the other animatronics."

John switched to the main stage footage, he saw only Freddy and Chica on stage; John heard clanking sounds coming down the hall. John grabbed his flashlight (torch), he shined it down the hall finding (Toy) Bonnie. Bonnie stared at John for a minute before walking a way. John checked his tablet and looked around for Bonnie. John found Bonnie was back on stage with the others.

**3 A.M**

John thinnks, "Three A.M. Hmm. Nothing has happened, why have they been so inactive? All of them are still on the show stage..."

John laid his tablet down. Five minutes past, John heard faint footsteps echoing through the hall. He picked up the tablet, switched the footage to the show stage; Chica and Bonnie had left. He checked the every tape and couldn't see either of them. A loud banging sound came down the hall, John grabbed his flashlight and shined the light and found Bonnie hands over his head, sparking and ramming himself into the wall; Bonnie hit himself one last time against the wall and fell to the ground.

John thinks: "Oh no!"

John ran over to the down animatronic, he put his hands around the sides of the metal torso. "Aaahhhh! Come on, almost there!

Toy Bonnie: "Hehe-ha! Come here you little rascal!" Bonnie swings his arms trying to grab John.

John ducked and dived forward. Bonnie walked over to him, John hearing the metal foot steps getting closer to him, he looked back and saw Bonnie right on top of him. Bonnie's eyes glowed and reflected off of John's eyes; Bonnie bent down picking up John by the collar of his shirt.

(Toy) Bonnie: "We have you NOW! You won't win this time."

John gasps, "Ehuh! _I can't let him! What now? My FLASHLIGHT!_"

John grabbed his flashlight off his belt, swung his it, (screaming) "Yyaaahh!" hitting Bonnie right in the face.

Toy Bonnie sparked, "Aaaahhh!"

John ran back into his office, he turned around and shined his light in the hall; Toy Bonnie was gone.

John thinks, "My tablet! It's 4 A.M!"

John switched to the prize counter feed and winded the music box. (John breathed deeply), "Heh-huh. That thing... It almost had me... John slouches into his chair (laughs), "He-ha!"

John heard pounding in the vents, he checked the 01 video footage. "_The vent shaft is removed!" _**d_un-dun-dun**. "No! Can't be... Oh no! The other one is gone to..."_

John switched to the prize counter feed and winded the music box until a long crash hit the ground. John put the tablet down and found the shafts in his room were knocked down. John was almost paralyzed but he moved slowly to his flashlight. He grabbed it and shined the light over the vents, revealing Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie in the vents.

Clanking sounds came down the hall, John immediately pointed the beam towards the hall; Toy Freddy was down the hall; The animatronics were stalking him. A hour and half of John shining his light over his 3 flanks went by. John felt fear and adrenal running through his body, his sweat soaked his clothes. John wanted to run, or do something; but there was nothing he could do. Moving could risk them coming after him.

Twenty five mins later, (5:55 A.M)

John heard the music box going off. _"Oh no, it's out... This what Scott had to mean... I can't grab the tablet... If I do... they'll get me."_

John saw flashes of blooded eyes from the three animatronic characters, and heard a unknown laughter, "Hahahaha!" Then a face of the puppet with blood coming out of it's eyes.

John looked at his watch: 'Only three minutes left!" John lowered his hand and saw more hallucinations.

John screams, "Aaaahhh!"

Right before John eyes, white flashing lights came right before him, he saw five dead kids being stuffed and stitched into the suits by a man in pink.

Unknown Voice: "Daddy! Please help me!"

"Brianna... nooo..."

John woke up from his nightmare.

Scott: "John, oh good your fine."

"Uggh.. what happened?

Scott: 'I don't know. Do you remember anything?"

John hears the laughter and his daughters voice, "Daddy! Please... help me!"

John shakes his head, "No. No I don't sir. Ouch my head..."

Scott: "You've got the day off tonight or you can quit."

"Umm.. No thanks. I'll stay and work tonight."

**Author's Note: What will happen next? Now you know... I want to thank you guys, and my awesome Co-author, Sky the white dragon. She gave me the idea to write the intro. The dream at the beginning. If I didn't ask her, this would have taken longer to write. She found an idea that inspired her from my sec. chp. Thanks gal. She's also reviewing my chapters for me to.**

**"**Haha! The franchise has reopened. Will they ever close? Time to apply for the job."

**Night 2**

"Dude we found one! A real one! Uh. Listen I need to go, it's in there. I'm sure you'll see it."

"A what? Hello? Hello!?"

**2 A.M**

_**Clank, clank**_

"What the?"

_**Eeeehehen, Eeehehen.**_

_"Shit the alarm!"_

"Can't breath. He-huh, he-huh. What is that!?"

A man was outside his window, he looked to be in a old security uniform. "Sir? What are you doing here." (Coughs) **Caaauhuh** "You need to leave."

The man turned around, his face had blood all over him, and a knife in the right side of his neck.

The man growls, "You! You helped him, you stitched them. You took them a way. Now you'll be joining your friend."

The man reached for the knife in his neck and pulled it out. "Aaahhh!" The man stood in an attack pose, he ducked beneath the window. The guard stood up and looked over, their was no one there. "Where did he go? I must be seeing things. Huh..."

_**Eeeehehen, eeehehen.**_

"Can't breath." The guards eyes closed, then the man was in his office. The man upper cutted the guard with the knife, screaming "Aaahh!"

The guard: "Aaaahhh!" **caaauhuh, caauhuh.** "I'm fine? Holy shit, holy shit. Oh my GOD! I'm losing my mind!"

**Author's note: What's going on here? Idk. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Update) Just an Author's note, I want to say is that I'm taking this story somewhere far guys ;). (I had to change somethings in here due to the release of the 4th game and 1983. Only the news article was affected.)**

** Five Nightmares From the Past**

**Golden Suits and kids**

**Chp.4**

John returned home after his long terrifying night, he opened the door passing his empty living room full of beer cans and bottles all over the floor and his couch.

He thought to himself as he walked by, "This place…." John walked to his refrigerator, opening the door he pulled a bottle of whiskey out and chugged one fourth of the bottle.

John lowered his bottle (thinks), _"Hmmm… Something is going on there… This can't be all in my head. Is it? No, no. I'm not going crazy….. What am I saying!" _John walked into his bedroom, he chugged another one fourth. _"I know what to do! Where's my computer at?"_

John: "There you are." John sat down into his seat, he searched up the Fredbear incident. John clicked on a four year old channel five news link, a report appeared on his screen.

"_Fredbear's diner has been closed down for a while due to possible murders or Kidnapping. Several parents have claimed that their children are missing. The Fredbear CEO claims they had nothing to do with it and their cameras don't record, only watch."_

"_Update: Two weeks after the missing children incident, the bodies have been found but the possible murder of an adult woman has not been found. The bodies have been stuffed into the animatronic characters, a man wearing the pink uniform of Fredbear's engineers has been arrested on sight. He was seen working on these new animatronics. He takes responsibility for stitching their bodies in but he says he didn't kill them. The man claims he was forced against his will, the sec. man "who" claimed to have helped has not been found, nor do we know what he looks like. The convicted man says he worked at Fredbear's alongside him and his position was a security guard but no records were found of this man. The engineer has been taken into custody for further questioning."_

_Update: "The convicted man has stated how the kids were lured in was by the claimed sec. worker. The worker dressed up in one of the two spring locked suits and lured the children into the back room. The convicted man stated he believed the Yellow Bear suit was used but no evidence supports which of the spring lock suits were used. No further news was told or released and what happen to the convicted man was not released. Police do say they believe he wasn't forced against his will and helped kill the kids and possible adult woman._

_Updated one year after: " The previous owner has bought his rights back of Fredbear's family diner. The owner states he is changing his company name and starting over/relocating to other places somewhere else. The locations haven't been disclosed and probably won't be until they franchise over the nation. The Owner states he has ordered new animatronic character with the latest technology. If a criminal is spotted, the animatronic characters will react and defend the the patrons and notify the police through the wireless internet. Safety is top Priority at Freddy Fazbear's pizza!"_

"Hmm… So. A suit was used huh? A Golden Bear… Where's my phone?"

John found and his phone and called his boss, "Hello? Hello?"

John: "Hey ."

Scott: "Ah! John, How's it going?"

John: "Pretty well sir."

"Are you coming in tonight?"

John: "Yes sir I am."

"Good, good. Is there anything I can do for you?"

John: "Actually sir yes there is."

"Hm… What w-would that be?

John: "Fazbear bought the rights to Fredbear's Family diner, so did you guys get everything back?"

"A-hem. W-what do you mean John?"

John: "Well after the incident that happened, did you guys get all your merchandise and property back?"

"S-some of it. Why are you asking this?"

John: " Can you tell me about the shutdown animatronics in the back?"

_The call ended._ John whispered to himself, "See you at work."

**Night 3**

John drove in front of the pizzeria after parking his car, he walked inside locking the doors behind him. John headed for his office, the phone rang. "Boss?"

Scott: "Listen, stay away from the backroom! I'm telling you to stay where you are! I saw those things move on the cameras. Listen what you asked me earlier, yes they were suppose to be the new animatronics and a new version of Fredbear. Just stay back from the room, the animatronics are malfunctioning. We're having people coming in to fix them tomorrow. Just stay where you're at, everything will be fine. There's nothing to worry about… he-ha. Have a goodnight. Uh listen, I didn't speak to you about… those animatronics….."

Scott ended the call. It was now 12:30 A.M, John winded the music box and grabbed his light. John walked down the hall and entered the the backroom. John shined his light over the animatronics revealing their destroyed parts across the floor over there faces'.

John thinks, "_God, these things have taken a lot of damage over the two years. They were suppose to be new, I guess they never got used after all. Shouldn't these things been taken into custody? If so why haven't they?_ Ooowwhooo!"

Jon picked up his light, "Ouch my head…. Ha.. I tripped on one of the arms of this golden thing…." He whispers, "Golden..."

John crouched down by the suit and investigated it, he looked inside of the empty head; the suit was shut down.

John: "Five fingers….and it has an entrance... hmm."

_**Clank, clank**_

After hearing the sound John swirled around, "What the!_ Shouldn't these animatronics be shut down?_" John ran for the door until a hook grabbed him by the collar of his uniform. "Where ye be goin'?"

The other three animatronics stood up, John swung his flashlight across Foxy's face, smacking him in his facial sensors. John was let go as Foxy glitched, he ran for the door; he made it out and sprinted down the hall. Four animatronics left the room and the walked into different directions. (Withered) Bonnie went to the left room, (Withered) Chica took the right room. Freddy, and Foxy stood in middle of the hallway in front of the office.

John ran around his desk, "Oh god… oh god.. Scott wasn't trying to scare me…. MY tablet!"

John grabbed his tablet, he winded the music box and switched through the video footage, finding all the animatronics were out and walking around the establishment. Clanking sounds came down the hall, John reached for his flashlight.

"Come on. Work! Work! No! Come on! Turn on! Oh no…. Not again….." _**Dundunduuudun-dun dun."_

John dashed his hand for the tablet and the music box was open and the puppet was gone. The music stopped and John lowered his tablet, The Puppet Screamed (Aaaahhhhh!) and jumped him. Right before John's eyes a big flash of light that quickly turned into darkness right in front of John's face and all he could see as he blacked out was a image of his wife's face with demonic eyes and blood dripping from them.

(Demonic) Adult Female voice:"Wake up John! It's almost over! Hehahahaha. Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!

"John Wake up!"

"Aaaaahhhhh!" John screamed as he laid on the floor behind his desk, and Scott was standing above him holding out his hand.

Scott: "The door was opened, I told you not to go back there. Listen John you're fine, everythings fine.

John grabs Scott's hand shouting, " You knew those animatronics were active!"

Scott steps back crossing his arms and swings them down, "I wasn't lying was I John? They're suppose to be deactivated, I don't know how they are but stay away from them. Listen you can have the rest of the week off, you had another blackout. I don't think this is safe for you."

"No. I'm fine, I'll work tonight."

Scott: "No you're not."

"Yes I am sir."

Scott: "You know what John, go a head. We're not responsible since you insist on it."

Scott thinks: "He's up to something… I'll find out what it is."

John went home and slept for long as he could, his 4th night was coming soon.

**Author's note: I'm going to take a short break from the story and work on my other fanfic. one. The other one is on another account, I want some more views before continuing this. So please do fav. follow, and review this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Five Nightmares from the Past**

**The Past shall ever haunt**

**Chp.5**

**Author's Note: Welcome to the fifh chp. this is very shirt and is made for suspense, read this chp. with caution. There are important msgs in here, if I say more then what's the point in letting you guys figure things out. ;)**

John returned home the falling morning and he really needed sleep. It's been three rough nights since he last slept well. John laid in his bed since seven A.M, and it's now ten P.M. John twitched around in his bed.

**The Warning…**

John: "Aaaahh!"

Toy Freddy: "Heheha! You shouldn't have come here." "Aaaahh! OH MY GOD! Aaaahhh!"

Toy Bonnie: "Sorry, but you were warned. He-ha!" "Somebody…. please help me!" **Flesh ripping** "Aaahh!"

Toy Chica: "Sorry."

Toy Foxy: "Mhm. He-ha, you shouldn't have committed the crime darling, revenge is finally ours…" "AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Ballon boy: "Haha! Haha!"

A shadowy figure rose before the blur in John's eyes, the figure had blonde hair and glowing white eyes. "I warned you to never COME BACK JOHN!" The figure took a Freddy Fazbear head and shoved over John's face. "Aaaaaaaaahh…."

Dream ends.

John jumps and breathes deeply, "Aaah! Oh my God!"

John falls back into his bed,"Huh… What time is it?" John grabbed his alarm clock. "It's almost time to leave."

John got up out of bed and prepared himself and changed his flashlight batteries.

John mumbles, "I know…" John entered his car and drove to work.

**Author's Note: GREAT NEWS! I'm on break BUT I'm making art designs for the story, prepare to see John. ;) Chp.6 will be posted who knows when, no release date has been planned anytime soon! More info. on this has been on my bio. for days now, and now I must work on my other story on the other account. I have something big planned for it ;). I fixed the date settings to my story due to the easter egg within fnaf 4 which saved my STORY! :D So this all started in 1983 due to the game and purple guy being there. ;)**

**Guys do me a favor and check my Friends stories. There names are ****BlueberrySwirls and ****Sky-the-white-dragon. If you want the links check my bio. please. It's on my profile.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Well I was expecting this to be longer... Idk. Anyways chp.7 is the final chp. and will be the longest out of all of them. Time to amaze everyone what will happen. In chp.7 ;)**

* * *

**Five Nightmares From The Past**

**Chp.6**

**Night 4**

John was driving to work through the highway thinking to himself, "Heh…. Why am I doing this? It can't be possible….. I've been blacking out every night… Could it be the alcohol crashing me? Could I be dreaming?"

John arrived the at pizzeria and walked inside. He sat himself down in his seat and waited for 12 A.M.

_**Phone rings**_

Scott: Hello, hello? Uh can you hear me?"

"Yes Mr. Cawthon"

Scott: "Listen John, something happened this morning… uh a old glitch has been found in the system of the newer models. To get them to start a reboot, flash your light at them and if the older models walk around which I doubt John.. si-since they are fixed now! J-just flash your light at them to. Alright, uh.. ave a goodnight."

_**Call ends**_

"Huh… I better wine this thing up… Ok that should do it." John left his tablet at his desk, grabbed his flashlight and walked to the main stage. He stood in front of the main stage and shined the light upon the animatronics. "I'm losing my mind… huh… here goes nothing. Brianna? Brianna? Are you… there?"

Voice: "Dad…. I'm here."

One of the animatronics walked off the stage. "Dad is it really you?" John shined his light upon the animatronic and took a step forward. John heard quietness, he looked over to the prize counter. "Oh no..."

The puppet: "Rrrraaahhhh!"

"Ahhhhh!"

_**John awakes breathing deeply, "Ahehuyh ahehuyh."** _

"Oh God…. Where am I?" _"odhiusah1011"_

"What the? Holy!"

A broken white mangled fox robot was right above John, Mangle lunged for John's face; John tumbled back allowing him to survive Mangle's sharp Jaws. John grabbed his flashlight and whacked the right eye out of Mangle. Mangle was short circuiting for a sec. and then broke free. John flashed his light into Mangle's only good eye for a reboot. "Oh thank God. She reset." John walked out of Toddlers cove, rubbing his eye. _**Clank Clank**_ Classic Bonnie charged from John's right side near the arcade games. Bonnie picked John up by his collar, (grunt) "ugh." John dropped his flashlight. "No!"

Woman's voice lingered around the withered animatronic only it could here, "Knock him out."

Bonnie threw John against the wall, John stood up and limped through the bathroom hall down to his office. John grabbed his tablet and collapsed in front of his desk, it was nearly 6 A.M. He lowered the tablet, and his vision was blurred but he could see Withered Foxy near by running down the hall. John stared at the fox before it grabbing him for the last few moments before fainting.

**Whispers: "He-ha! It was me! I (we) did it. It was me! And you're next. See you tomorrow tonight."**

John a woke to find himself in a hospital bed. A man in white uniform and glasses walked into the room.

The Doctor: "Well, hello um… John! I'll be asking a few questions and then running some test on you, if all turns out good you can leave today."

John: "Alright."

* * *

**Sorry guys you can forget the art design. :(**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Well the last chapter, I must warn you before reading this there will be mention of blood and perhaps strong imagination imagery in your own head, and strong LANGUAGE. The f word and B word are mentioned in this. The rating has changed to Teen. Read if you want, I'm not responsible for your actions. AND HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVE! Don't forget to review, and fav.**

* * *

**Five Nightmares From The Past**

**Chp.7**

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria_

The Man: "The job wasn't done four years ago, and it needs to be finished. ." A man in purple got a job at Freddy Fazbear's pizza a couple days ago, and he used a yellow animatronic suit during the day from the backroom. He lured five kids into the back, and locked them up for tonight.

_John's House_

John returned home from the hospital later that day, he wasn't allowed back at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza due to his "condition". Scott needed to let John go; John slept for a few hours after arriving home.

John squirms in his bed, "No! No!"

_Children Screams: "Nooooo! Help US! Aaaahhh!"_

_John: "I won't allow you to kill anymore!"_

_The Man grins: "Heh."_

_** Shhrrhnn.**_

_John: "Aah.. Huh…"_

_The Man whispers and smirks at John, "I killed her. I killed them both. I killed all of them. _

_Dream ends._

John jumps: "Aaaahhh…." John covered his face, **_"Huuhh…. haaa**_

John thinks: "I'm going back."

**Night 5**

John entered the restaurant: "What the hell!" He saw blood and dead bodies scattered around the establishment. An arm grabbed John by the throat, pulling him back into a body. Another arm appeared with a knife to his neck.

A voice spoke into John's ear, "Who are you?"

"Errgghh. Who are you? And how did you get into the building?"

The voice replies, "That's the samething I'm wondering about you to. Now, again, who are you?"

"I work here! I'm the nightguard."

Voice: "You quit the very day I was hired. They didn't tell me you came back."

"You're… the day guard? You did this! Why?"

Day guard: "I don't need to explain myself to you."

"Uggh! Let go of me!" John struggled and try to break free of the day shift guard's grip. John almost succeeded, but by doing so he was stabbed in his hips. "Aaahhh!"

Day guard: "Move it! Don't you dare try to do that again!"

John was forced into the one room where the cameras couldn't see them, the office. As John left the arcade room, he saw the animatronics scattered around the building deactivated. Then the golden suit next to the backroom door. John then realized what his dreams meant, from every nightmare and blackout he had. "It was me." Echoed through his head.

The day shift guard pushed John into the desk, and kneeled down holding the knife infront of John's neck.

The Day guard whispers into his ear, "Any last words John?"

John: "I know who you are! You helped commit the murders of 1983! You were the guard in the… purple… uniform…."

Purple guy/Day guard: "How did you? Doesn't matter, you'll die with the rest of them, and you'll be framed for my actions."

John laughs historically, "You killed them! You took them away from me! Do you know how you made me live? I lived like a drug addict because of you! I had to hide how I felt, I had to drink away my pain because of you!"

The murderer, "Awwuuhh. Did I do something John? Did I take someone special away from you?"

John: "Yes you did…" _**cries** _"My wife… and my child….."

The murderer: "Oh! Are you talking about the murders on 1983? I remember only killing one adult ever in my life, was she your wife? If so? She was amazing."

John stared into purple guy's white remorseless white eyes. What John was able to see was pure evil, no guilt, nothing but a psycho.

John punched the Day guard in the face, "You monster!"

Purple guy tumbled dropping his knife. Meanwhile The Puppet rebooted, she check on the other animatronics who were getting back on their feet. "You monster" echoed through the halls from the office.

The Puppet, "Follow me. Then we will see. Follow me children. Come now.

John grabbed purple guy by his purple collar and punched him across the face three times, the man in the purple uniform was dizzy for a second. John then lifted the murderer to his feet and threw him against the wall.

The murderer grunts,"Ooof!"

John walked over to the knife and picked it up. He looked at the murderer and walked over to him.

As John walked to him The murderer spoke, "He-ha… I can feel your anger John… The revenge you seek inside you. I love it, this will be challenge."

John grabbed the day guard, and stared at him. "You don't know anything about me or how I feel! You cold soulless fool !" John raised the knife up, but The murderer punched John in his wound on the hip. The murderer dug his fist deep into the cut, making John clutch the knife until letting go from the pain. "errrraahh!"

The murderer took his hand out and stared at the blood across his hand; he smiled, the blood gave him a thrill for such fun of his kill. The murderer looked at John as he then held him with one arm, and tossed John onto the floor. John became unconscious from all the pain leading to his brain; The murderer squat down to reach for the knife. _**Clank Clank** _Sounds of metal came from down the hall.

The murderer: "What the?" There was the withered animatronics, standing in front of the entrance to the office. "Didn't I shut them down! No this is impossible! I guess I have to teach you scrap heaps how to stay down."

The murderer pulled out a device that overrides the animatronics mainframes. The withered animatronics charged for the killer, but by a simple click of a button they all short circuited and deactivated.

The Puppet came with the Toy animatronics, and The murderer pulled out another remote, and did the same to them. John awoke to see and hear the cries from the animatronics.

Children Voices/adult woman's voice: "Aaaaahhhh!"

"Brianna… Haley?"

The murderer: "Errrhh! These bucket of bolts. STAY DOWN THIS TIME! You couldn't stop me when I tampered with your AI, and you couldn't save the children, and you can't save him! Anyways, now where was I? Oh yeah."

The murderer reached for the knife, he picked it up and walked over to John. Purple guy kicked John over onto his back, and put both of his hands on the grip. He aimed for John's heart, John grabbed the murderer's arms and tried to push the knife back, but John wasn't succeeding he was only delaying the inevitable. Every inch the knife got closer to his skin each second.

The murderer was crouched over, and the tip of the blade was nearly touching his ribcage. John saw an opening, he lifted his leg and kicked The Murderer off. The Murderer tumbled back falling on top of his spine, and dropping the knife yet again. John kicked The murderer over on his stomach and sat on top of him leaning his weight down to incapacitate the day guard from moving. John wrapped his arms around The Murderer's neck, trying to snap it. The murderer put both his arms to delay John from succeeding. The Murderer saw the blade near his grasps, he reach one arm over to reach for the blade. John almost had him, The murderer was forced to put his arm back over John's to stop him.

The animatronics were just starting to come back online, but it was to late. The day guard reached for a second attempt, he touched it slightly and then pulling it back and then grabbed the blade; He swung the blade into John's neck.

_**Shrrnnhh** _"Ahhh!"

The Murderer: "He-he-hehahahahaha! Huh? Why won't these bag of bolts stay down! Doesn't matter, I'm out of here." The murderer walked by the animatronics, all ten of them stared at him as he walked by them without fear knowing he had won and lived to kill again.

John laid on top of the floor, everything was blurred in his eyes, he was loosing a lot of blood and slowly dieing. John closed his eyes, but when he opened them a bright room of nothing but white lights was around him.

Souls of eleven children, and a blonde adult woman confronted him.

The woman spoke to him," I told you not to come back here."

"I couldn't lose you again… " John started coughing,_** caauhh, caauhh**_

The woman: "Look what you did to yourself, you had the chance to live on."

"Live on for what? I had nothing left…. Everything... " _**CAAUHH**_ "Was taken away… There was nothing to live for."

The Woman: "There was plenty for you to live on for. You had your chance and you blew it."

"Haley please.."

Haley: "John, quiet. Rest now. You can leave, but we can't."

Brianna walked over to her Father, "Bye Dad… I'm sorry."

John stared with confusion into his daughters blue eyes, "There's nothing to be sorry about… Bri…" John was holding his daughter's hand before he slipped away into submission.

_**Spirit world ends**_

John laid on the floor with a knife in his neck, and blood pouring out of his body. The animatronics and puppet stared at the lifeless body for moments and walked away to shutdown, and left the body there.

* * *

**Author's Notes: :" I've been hinting his death since chp.5 or 6 I believe, and I'm sorry to everyone who wanted to see more of John's emotions in the previous chps. but I couldn't until now. Purple guy left just like canon. Or did he? You can figure this out with some thinking and close enough attention to my teasers and going to the wiki of phone guy fnaf 2 phone calls. Oh yea, just a little something for ya guys after this. ;)**

**THANK YOU ALL OF YOU! And especially SKY THE WHITE DRAGON! Please go view her work, she gave me the inspiration to make this story come alive! Her link is on my profile! For thoughs who just came to read the last chapter, I have a sequel coming out maybe near Christmas, and I have a few short stories released to the sequel and this one. ;) Go look at them to see what to expect in the sequel. Happy thanksgiving! **

* * *

_Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path._

_Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat? _**-clears throat**_ But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you._

_Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them. _**-clears throat**_ Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out._

_Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow._

Jeremy: "Uh? You to?

* * *

**_Disclaimer: This is not my work above and between the author notes. Everything that has to mention John and the wife, and child is my own. _**

**I did add the Jeremy part, I made that and it has nothing to do with the fnaf official canon. Now I did make my story related to fnaf offical canon, but my story isn't "official" canon. It's just canon on fanfic. Makes sense?**

**Well now thank you for reading this! Stay tune for my upcoming sequel! Pink Guy returns. nda unrbs. ;) Did I miss spell that? Don't forget to review. :)**


End file.
